It Wasn't Always Like This
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: How it was before Emily came, before affairs and scandals wrecked their marriage. It wasn't always like them to be at each other's throats
1. Chapter 1

They were engaged to be married. People were finally starting to accept her for who she was. What was she you may ask? She was the love of his life. He could never remember loving someone the way he loved her. He was so happy when he was with her, when he thought about her; just someone uttering her name would bring a huge smile to his face. He was well aware that people believed she was using him, because he was rich and she had the look of malnutrition written all over her face, but it had never mattered. She _loved _him, he knew it. But things had changed in the past forty or so minutes, when she spoke in her calm voice and told him something that neither of them wanted to hear.

"I'm nearly positive I'm pregnant, Conrad."

His parents had preached him to death on the subject of waiting until they were married to have sex. Of course all of his father's reasons had to do with the company. _Knocking the girl up out of wedlock, would surely send the wrong message to the investors. _Or. _You want to run this company one day, don't you? Well don't screw your chances up by getting the girl pregnant._

His father didn't have a very high opinion of her, "the girl" was the only name he had ever called Victoria. Or course Conrad would always protect her, correcting his father immediately, by saying that 'the girl' had a name and he would say her name. So far it hadn't worked and all the corrections had done was give Conrad's father a chance to smirk at his twenty-one year old son with contempt.

The wedding was in a month, if they could just hold off on the talk of this child, which may or may not actually exist, they would be in the clear. All he wanted is Victoria's safety. He looks over at her. They're sitting on his bed, in his locked bedroom. She's staring at the box in her hands like it's a death sentence. He reaches out for her and she slides closer to him. Her head finds its way to his shoulder and his arm wraps around her waist.

"This is all my fault, Victoria, I'm so sorry."

_Her hands pull his tucked in shirt out from under his dress pants as she feels his abs. His lips find her neck as her silky skin is turned to fire under his fingertips. His parents aren't home, so there is no chance for interruption. He knows that tonight there will no be any stopping,_

"_Conrad, we…can't."_

_Her breathing is quick but she pulls back from him and pulls her hands to her sides._

"_Victoria, we can. It's just you and me tonight. Nothing nor no one stop us. I love you and I want this."_

_Things resume. He touches her and she touches him. His love, if it's possible, grows for her._

Her face nuzzles into his neck and he feels hot tears as they roll down her face.

"I don't blame you, Conrad. I can't blame you."

The small box makes a distinctive thud as it hits the ground. Her arms wrap around his neck in utter fear. She doesn't want to be pregnant, all she wants is to marry him, marry the boy people told her she would never be good enough for. But she does not want this, she doesn't want a baby. She's only eighteen, she's not ready yet. She's barely ready enough to get married.

"I'm so scared, Conrad, I'm not ready yet. I'm going to be a terrible mother, look what I had as an example."

She's barely coherent because she's crying so much. He's happy that his father is in the city and his mother is wherever. He wraps her up in his arms. Rocking he would, as if she was a child. Her doe sized eyes look up at him and he can't stand to see so much pain in her gorgeous eyes.

"No, you will be a fantastic mother. But first my dear, you must take the test."

She extracts herself from him and goes to the bathroom connected to her fiancée's room. It takes a few seconds before she's out again, holding the instruction manual to the home pregnancy test. He meets her at the bathroom door, grabbing her hand, he kisses her forehead gently.

"It takes three minutes."

"You're shaking, Victoria."

"I feel sick, Conrad."

He allows her to lean into him and together they stand at the bathroom door waiting for the timer to go off. Her head rests on his chest and his arms are gently wrapped around her. When the buzzer goes off, their eyes meet, both of them daring the other to go look first.

"We'll look together, okay?"

Hand in hand, they walk into the bathroom. Victoria's shaking hand grabs the stick and turns it around to look at it. Immediately her stomach falls at the sign on the stick.

_She's pregnant._

She crashes into Conrad, in disbelief, in fear and because she feels completely lightheaded. She feels so frail against him, so he discards the box and the pregnancy test stick, before taking her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. The same bed where they created this child that now resides inside of her. He's shocked himself, but he'll wait to freak out later, when she leaves. He must be strong, he has to be.

His strength is what will get her through.

He covers her up and surrounds her with the soft pillows. He wipes some hair from her face and kisses her brow. She looks paler than normal. He's almost tempted to take her to the hospital, but then there will be reporters. Asking questions and attempting to find things out. He won't let her and their unborn child get hurt. Once they're married, they will be a family and he will protect them. For better or for worst.

**A/N: I need this to tide me over to April. I plan for it to be a series of one shots throughout Conrad and Victoria's marriage. Hope you enjoy and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

They had been married for four months and she was five months along with their child. But for the purposes of keeping their child and Victoria safe, they lied at the due date. For what the public and his parents knew, Victoria was only four months along. The baby was supposedly conceived on their wedding day. However, because of Victoria's small stature she looked to be nothing but stomach. Conrad had started spending less and less time at the office, opting to spend the day sitting in their quaint two bedroom apartment with his wife and unborn child. Victoria was glowing, at least in his eyes, and she was actually looking forward to their child arriving.

Last week they had found out they were having a little girl, since that Conrad had been to a baby store at least three times buying things for his little princess. Victoria had made the nursery, already. It was pink with butterflies and flowers. He could already imagine their little girl, kicking her feet, in the crib. Just four or so more months and it would be true. He didn't care that people thought they rushed into things, he didn't care that his wife was just barely legal, while he was three years older. He loved her and he loved their child and what else really mattered?

He walks into the living room to find his wife flipping through a baby magazine. He stands at the doorway and just watches for a few minutes. She has a content smile on her face and every few seconds her hand gently rubs her ever expanding abdomen and her eyes glimmer with love. He feels his heart just expand, because everything was against them but he didn't care. She was perfection in his eyes.

"Conrad, you're staring again."

He is brought out of his revere with her words. He gives her a small smile before going to sit down next to her. It only takes an instant, but somehow her head finds his shoulder. That is one of the greatest signs of love for him, because the contact Victoria gives him is more than his parents ever did. He kisses her temple and wipes some of her raven colored hair from her face.

"I can't help it, I'm completely in love with the mother of my child."

A grin crosses her face, but in a split second a wince replaces it.

"Victoria?"

"I'm fine, she kicked and sometimes it hurts."

Sometimes, Victoria can sound like such a child without even meaning to and he knows it's because she never truly got to be a child herself. As soon as possible she had to get a job to support herself and she never got the chance to be a child. He gently places his hand on her stomach and smiles as their child kicks him back.

"Do you have to go into work today?"

Conrad grins, sadly and lets out a sigh. He wishes more than anything to just stay with her. Sit on the couch all day, watch TV, talk about the baby. He wishes he could do everything but go into work. However, it's already nine and he gets privileges for being the boss' son, but if he shows up after the lunch break he knows he'll be in major trouble.

"Yes, I'm afraid to say I must. If I want to be able to take off time once the baby is born, I have to work now."

She lets out a sigh that matches the one he had earlier.

"I understand, I just wish you could stay with me. You know I'm needy like that."

"You aren't needy, Victoria. You're pregnant and naturally you need me. But there is nothing needy about that. I love you and wish I could just stick by your side all the time, but sadly I have to work."

His kisses her cheek before standing up and brushing off his pants of any lint that may have found their way. He feels her tug at his tie until her lips meet his. When she releases him, she straightens his tie and gives him a smile. A smile that is automatically reciprocated.

"I love you."

"I love you-"

He pauses to kiss her growing abdomen.

"and you too. I'll call you within the next two or so hours just to check in with you."

He walks in good pace to grab his brief case. He looks back at her one last time before closing the door behind him and making the trip down to the complex's garage where his car is waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Conrad tapped his foot steadily on the ground, with the office phone in his hand, right as his father walked into his son's office. He noticed the look of disgust on his father's face and he feigned an apology by the look on his face. When the ringing stopped and the answering machine picked up, he slammed the phone down and tried again.<p>

"Son, what the hell are you doing? You came here to work didn't you?"

It takes him a second to answer because he's so focused on waiting to hear a voice come up on the other line. But it never does and instant the automatic voices of the two of them pop up asking whoever the person calling to leave a message.

"I came to work to work, but I always call Victoria every few hours to check up on her. But she's not picking up and I haven't talked to her all day."

His father shakes his head at him.

"One day you'll learn son that marriage is not about talking to your spouse every few hours and 'checking up on them'."

Conrad feels his anger boiling but at the same time he's worried about his wife. She wasn't planning on going out today and she always answered his calls, no matter what. He springs up from his chair, with his hands slamming on his desk. His eyes look deep into his father's.

"Yeah, because I'd much rather have your marriage dad. Where you don't even know where the heck your wife is. You haven't even talked to mom in days. I'd never want to be you, dad. My wife and I are in love and that means we talk often. Besides, she's pregnant with _my _child. So I'm going to check on her."

Conrad stormed from his office, thankfully grabbing his car keys before leaving his incredulous father standing in his office.

* * *

><p>By the time his foot hit the top step of his apartment floor, he knew something was wrong. So even in his best dress clothes, he ran to his apartment door and banged on it. After a few passing seconds, Victoria didn't open the door so he grabs his key from his jacket pocket and opens the door. His stomach sinks when he sees the sight before him. There's Victoria lying in a pool of her own blood.<p>

"Victoria!"

He rushes to her and immediately checks for her pulse, it's still there. She's still alive, she's still here with him. He looks at her stomach. Their daughter, their little girl. She could be gone. But there's no time to think like that, so he pushes it to the back of his mind. He must react to what's going on around him. He looks to the wall phone and wonders if he should call the ambulance, but he fears it will take too long. He takes her into his arms, stabilizes her head on his shoulder, and then rushes to the car.

"It's going to be okay, baby."

Halfway through the drive, her breathing becomes labored and the fear in him just increases, but there's nothing he can do. He's a minute or two away from the hospital and once he gets there everything will be okay. They'll be able to save her and help their daughter too. He pulls into the ER driveway and puts the car in park. Immediately he gets out of the car and starts yelling for help.

"My wife, something's wrong with her! Please help her, she's pregnant."

Women come over with a gurney. He opens the car door and lays her down on it. He is able to kiss her forehead once before they roll her away. He attempts to follow them but once they get to a room, a strong arm stops him from entering.

"That's my wife."

"Well, you'll have to wait. The doctor needs to examine her and the baby. Go sit down over there. We'll come and get you."

Conrad wants to refuse to sit down, he wants to stand there and watch from the door that separates him and his wife. But he doesn't want to be difficult so he does what he's told. His head is placed firmly in his hands as he waits for a doctor. It takes what feels like forever before he hears footsteps coming toward him. He looks and sees a doctor coming to him so he automatically stands.

"How's my wife? Can I see her?"

He almost immediately starts toward the room, but again an arm halts him. He's getting sick and tired of being stopped. Do people not know who he is? Who his wife is? He's a Grayson, damn it and he wants to see his wife.

"Mr. Grayson, we need too talk first."

"What's wrong? Is it my wife? My little girl?"

Since seeing Victoria lying there in a pool of her own blood all he's felt is fear and apprehension. But now, when he's faced with the grave look of the doctor in front of him, he's even more scared.

"Your wife will be fine, physically she should recover fine. But your daughter- the baby didn't survive. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Conrad feels himself slowly breaking down. His little girl, the one that from the beginning was going to have a better life than him and Victoria combined, is gone. He finds himself on his knees in front of the doctor.

"How did this happen?"

The doctor looks at him with apprehension, but his mouth opens to speak.

"Mrs. Grayson is still technically considered a teenager. Teenagers have a higher chance of spontaneous miscarriage. There was nothing we or you and Mrs. Grayson would've done to stop this from happening. Your wife hasn't woken up yet, we're going to let you tell her."

Conrad doesn't respond, he doesn't even thank the doctor. Instead he just walks to his wife's hospital room. He pulls a rolling seat next to the bed and grabs her hand. The tears start falling as he rests his head on the mattress. How could this have happened? Just this morning, they were feeling their little girl kick. Last night they were talking about names. All of it was so perfect, he should've known this would happen. Nothing can stay perfect for too long.

"Conrad….?"

His head shifts upward as he looks into the confused eyes of his wife. As quickly as possible, he wipes his tears away and attempts to give her a reassuring smile. But as much as he tries it just can't work, he can't smile with the grief of his daughter's death weighing heavily on his heart.

"Hey.."

He reaches out to her, moves some hair from in front eyes. He tries to piece together exactly how he's going to tell her that their little girl is dead.

"Am I at the hospital? What happened? The last thing I remembered is getting up to get ibuprofen for a head ache. I was so dizzy, Conrad. I must've fallen, is that why you brought me here? Because you were worried about the baby. Is she okay?"

He didn't know what to say. How could he tell her that their baby was gone? That she was dead and they had to take her out. What could he say to comfort his young wife in a such a time. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were newly married, everything was supposed to fun and new and exciting.

"Victoria, the baby-"

"No, Conrad don't say it. Please, please tell me she's okay. I need to know that our little girl is okay. Please."

She's already being reduced to tears and Conrad isn't far behind. He grabs her hand and sits on the bed next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Victoria. There was nothing we could've done or the doctors could've done to save her. The miscarriage was so spontaneous."

"No, stop it Conrad. Don't say such things. She's fine. She has to be okay."

Just like the day when they found out she was pregnant, her words are barely coherent because of her sobbing. Conrad lays beside her and takes her shaking frame into his arms, he kisses the top of her head and lets her sob into his shirt. He tries to hold onto his own tears while rubbing circles onto her back.

"I love you, Victoria, I love you so much."

He doesn't expect a reply, instead he just continues to hold her. The sobbing doesn't stop, which just makes him hold onto her tighter. It feels like in this hospital room, they could be a million miles away from the world. He knows no doctor or nurse would dare interrupt so he continues to hold her even when her sobbing dies down and instead is replaced with her breathing gently. He lays there, keeps her in his arms and listens to her heart monitor.

It's going to be hard, because this is the first time in five months there's only been one heart beat instead of two.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, pretty much stuck to <strong>_**Revenge's **_**storyline for this one. Only their baby was real. Stick with me for more-happier one shots.**


	3. Chasing Cars

The day they lost the baby, things had changed. Victoria had to be moved to a private room, with guards standing in the hallway keeping things clear. Reporters wanted in, they wanted the story before anyone else. There were press conferences that had to happen just so people would back off of his wife to give her adequate time to grieve. He'll never forget what his father told him before the press conference.

"_If you cry, son, I'll ban you from all things this family has to offer, do you understand me?"_

"_How do you expect me not to cry as I announce to the world that my daughter is dead?"_

"_I don't care, just manage it or else."_

That old man was so cold hearted and a general menace to Conrad's life. But the day his father found out the baby was gone was the first day he used Victoria's name instead of calling her "the girl". He went and sat in her room for a few minutes and just held her hand. Conrad, who was an only child, had never seen his father behave that way.

Victoria was just as surprised, if not more so than her husband. The grief had been nearly unbearable and most times she didn't know where she was or what was going on. Because the hurt was so deep and the wound was so fresh. All she knew now was that her baby girl was gone and there was nothing to make that better. No matter what kind of good words passed from her husband or father in law's mouth, she still felt it. That pain and loss and frustration of not being able to protect the human being growing inside of.

Four months later, they lay in bed together. In the new house Conrad bought. When she had been released from the hospital, obviously they had returned to the apartment. The beige carpet was still crimson with blood and even after a thorough cleaning, the young couple could still imagine the stain being there; taunting them with the loss of their baby girl. The apartment had held too many bad memories, so even though it was their first house they left it without a second glance. They left the movers to do something they could never bring themselves to do.

Clean out the nursery.

Conrad had left the nursery the same, because he had spent every waking moment with Victoria. He was there, by her side, doing whatever she asked of him, because the bleeding had been so intense she was stuck in the hospital for what seemed like an eternity. The doctors told her she was lucky to have survived, but in a way she didn't feel lucky. The one day she had been looking forward to was the day she got out of the hospital, but the day's meaning had changed. She no longer would wheeled out with a baby in her arms. Instead she left hand in hand with Conrad dreading the fact of facing reality once more.

Things hadn't gotten any better once they arrived at the apartment. The open nursery door literally tore up Victoria. Conrad had quickly closed it, hoping that it would appease her, but the vision of the room and its contents were already there; engraving in her memory. When they had gone to bed, he had woken up to not find her beside him.

_It was too early to be up, three AM was too early to do anything, but when the other side of the bed was empty he knew he had to find her. It didn't take long to truly figure out where she was. So he walked down the seemingly endless hallway and placed his hand on the door knob of the room he promised himself he'd never enter again. He opens the door and sees his wife in a ball on the floor._

"_Victoria."_

_He rushes to her and pulls her up, examining her quietly to make sure she's okay. Her eyes are downcast and he can tell she's been crying. In her balled up hand, he sees what looks like one of the baby blankets they had bought._

"_It's not fair, Conrad. It just isn't fair."_

_He frowns at her and sees more tears spring to her eyes._

"_I should've cleaned this out before you got home, I'm sorry."_

"_No, I want it here. She should still be here, Conrad, I wish she was still here. I miss her."_

_She rests by his side as they both sit on the floor against the wall. For a few seconds they sit in a comfortable silence._

"_You know before you would wake up in the morning, I would lie next to you and put my hand on your stomach. I would talk to her and she would kick back. I miss her too, Victoria. But I cannot bear to lose you too, don't let me lose you."_

_Their eyes meet and her eyes shine with the moon light hitting them. Her hand trails down his face and just stays there._

"_I'm not leaving, Conrad."_

_He smiles, mostly to himself._

"_Good, 'cause I'm not leaving you."_

He watches as her chest rises and falls with every breath she takes. She's always calm when she sleeps, but once the alarm goes off things change. Her exterior, the tough one he worked so hard to crack, is back and he hates it. She's still loving toward him, still smiles, they still make love, but afterwards the guards go back up and he hates it. He looks at the clock. It's so close and then she'll be up before she needs to be. And when she wakes up, she'll remember what today is; their baby girl's due date. Victoria was supposed to go into labor and Conrad was supposed to freak out and run around. Instead there's nothing. He grabs his phone and calls the office, says that he can't come into today. His father won't understand, to the rest of the world Victoria would've only been eight months along. They don't understand, because they don't know. When he hangs up, he sees that despite his best efforts his wife is awake.

"You know what today is?"

They hadn't spoke of it, instead it was left hanging between them.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going to work, I'm staying here with you."

They both lay on their sides, facing each other. There's this close intimacy about them especially right now. Her hand is placed on his bare chest, her smooth hands gently caressing him.

"Can we just lay here and pretend like the world doesn't exist?"

They both, unknowingly, slide closer to each other so that he can hold her in his arms. When she gets close enough he kisses her forehead.

"Yeah, let's just stay like this all day."

Her doe eyes look up at him, she's unsure if he's being sarcastic or serious.

"Really?"

"I'm serious, Victoria. Just me and you in this room where the world can't get to us."

Her head finds the nape of his neck and she hides her face in it. He's noticed that she does this when she feels insecure or upset about something. He thinks that it helps her feel safe to be so close to her. That's how he feels safe, when he's near her it's automatic. He knows that when he's with her nothing else can hurt him.

"What's your favorite memory?"

"Huh?"

He's so confused, because they were so silent and now she's asking a random question.

"You're favorite memory, Conrad. What is it?"

"Meeting you. The moment I saw you in that restaurant, I knew you were all I was ever going to want for the rest of my life. And look where we are now?"

She shifts herself so that she's lying on her stomach with her chin resting on his chest.

"Really?"

"Dead seriously. Victoria, I may have been rich all my life but you've met my parents, you know how they are. I was never told that I was loved and then I met you and we got to know each other. When you told me you loved me I was incredulous. You truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me. But what about you? What's you're favorite memory?"

"Can I be a copy cat, kind of? Our first date is my favorite memory."

"I took you to city park and we walked there. Not exactly what you would expect from the Grayson's only child."

"That's why it was so perfect, because it was you Conrad. It showed me who you were, not who my friends said you were. You don't use your money for anything but something needed, being me I appreciated that. I love you so much Conrad."

"Victoria, you will never know how much I love you."

More time passes without words. They don't need them anymore, they can communicate without them. A simple touch or gesture shows them what the other needs. They've been married for eight months, they dated for a year and a half, but it feels like they've known each other for so much longer.

"Conrad…I don't think I want to have kids for a while, if we lost another…I don't think I could handle it. I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't be sorry. I want to do what you're comfortable with. We're young and I'm okay if it's just you and me for a bit. You're it, Victoria, I'm not going anywhere."

"What's your biggest fear, Conrad?"

"That you'll see what a terrible person I am and you'll fall out of love with me and I'll lose you. What's yours?"

"Same as yours."

"Well than, my love, I don't think we'll have a problem, because I don't plan of falling out of love with you and-"

"I don't plan of falling out of love with you either."

* * *

><p><strong>I admit, this was pretty fluffy, but I loved this chapter. It showed the essence of what I believe Conrad and Victoria were like before everything. Thanks for readying and reviewing :)<strong>


	4. Forever and Always

She at the coffee table on the night of her nineteenth birthday. She was in her best sun dress for the April weather. Her heels clicked nervously at the hard wood floor because both of her legs were shaking. Once more she checked her watch. Conrad was supposed to be home an hour ago. He was going to take her to her favorite restaurant to celebrate her birthday. It scared her whenever he was late for anything, because of the fact that he father was one day late for something and then he never returned. She can still imagine herself thirteen years ago at the age of six waiting for him to come home. But he never did, he abandoned her and her mother. As a child of abandonment, she always had some fear that Conrad would be next.

The house phone rings and just like that she stands up and runs to the kitchen where the wall phone proudly hangs. Maybe his father made him stay late for something and he's calling to apologize for completely missing their reservation. Not that she actually cared, she never was one for all the things Conrad could offer her. She was with him because she loved him. She prepares herself and then answers the phone.

"Hello, Grayson residence."

"_Am I speaking with Victoria Grayson right now?"_

"Yes, you are. Who is this?"

"_Mrs. Grayson, there's been an accident-"_

Fear strikes a chord in her. Accident like what happened with her and their baby girl.

"An accident? What's happened?"

"_Mr. Grayson was hit by a drunk driver on his way home tonight. We have him in intensive care right now, his injuries were life threatening."_

Victoria doesn't even know how she's breathing right now. Conrad may die. Intensive care. Is he on life support? Will she have to arrange something? She knows she's only nineteen but she can't imagine living a day without him. She needs him.

"_Mrs. Grayson, are you alright?"_

"What room is he in?"

"_213."_

She goes to grab her purse after hanging up the phone but for a second she pauses and remembers Grayson Global. Reporters will have all the fun in the world making the world believe that Conrad was really the one drunk. That he caused all of this. So, with whatever sense she has left, she calls her father in law.

"_Hello."_

"Mr. Grayson, there's been an accident. Conrad. A drunk driver hit him. The press, they'll have a field day if something is said incorrectly, you have to be there."

"_I'll be there, Victoria, don't you worry."_

She hangs up, honestly she doesn't care what her father in law does. She just needs to get to Conrad. She doesn't even change out of the dress she was wearing for dinner. Instead she just grabs her keys and goes to the garage where her car is currently parked.

It takes her only a few minutes to get to the hospital. The press is already there and so is her father in law. She pushes past all of the cameras and the reporters trying to get the first story, the first look. It disgusts her. Even when her husband is in peril, they just want the first look and if he dies even better. Those magazines or newspapers would fly off the stands. They're out in the world for themselves. When she makes it to her father in law, he grabs her and leads her down a hallway.

"Have you seen him yet? Talked to a nurse or doctor?"

She asks frantically because her husband is on the second floor and they're on the first. She needs to know if he's okay.

"Of course not, we need to face the press. You have to talk to them, tell them that even if Conrad dies, Grayson Global will survive and you yourself will head up the project. Also talk about how a drunk driver hit him and not the other way around."

He grabs her wrist to drag her back to the press so she can talk, but she jars her hand free and looks at him with her best disgusted face.

"I'm not going to talk to the damn press. You can do that all you want, because you don't care about your son, you've never cared about him. His whole life, he was just a pawn in whatever game you wanted to play next. You don't deserve him, you never did. But I..I love him and I care about him. So I'm going to make sure he's okay."

She turns on a heel, leaving her father in law stunned. He'd never thought that she or anyone else had the gall to say anything like that to him. He turns to face the press with a little more respect for his daughter in law than he ever thought possible.

When the elevator dings, the doors open on the second floor and she rushes out. She goes to the nurses' station, Conrad's room is so close, she could run in, but she doesn't know what she'll see and that scares her.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"My husband, Conrad Grayson, was in an accident, hit by a drunk driver. I was called and told, but no one really told me his condition."

The nurse's eyes shift as a young man walks by. The nurse grabs him by the arm.

"Dr. Fox, this is Mrs. Grayson her husband is in room 213 and she needs to know of his condition."

He nods before addressing her.

"Mrs. Grayson, if you'll please follow me."

He leads her down a corridor to a room. When she looks in the window, she sees Conrad, he isn't on life support, but he looks so sick. A feeling of dread fills her- she's so afraid she's shaking. Is this how is felt six months ago when he found her lying in a pool of her own blood? Was he so afraid he wondered how he was breathing? Did he think she was going to die too?

"Now, Mr. Grayson sustained some pretty serious injuries, he's lost more than enough blood to be dead. Luckily the EMTs that found him, immediately gave him blood to keep him alive. Right now he's in a deep comatose state, that we can't get him out of, but he's breathing practically on his own which is a good sign. Mrs. Grayson, do you have any questions?"

"Can I sit with him?"

If the situation was less serious, he would laugh at his patient's young wife, but what he failed to tell her was that he husband was most likely not going to make it through the night.

"Yes, you may. Try talking to him. Hearing a familiar voice, such as yours, may help him come back to reality or at least help him improve."

She rushes into the room and closes the door behind her. She's by his side in a matter of seconds, grabbing his hand, smoothing out his hair; attempting to comfort him with a small amount of contact.

"Oh, Conrad."

She attempts to hold back her tears, but it's so hard. She loves him so much. The doctor told her to talk to him. About what? What can she possibly tell him that he already didn't know. She's almost positive he knows everything about her. There's nothing to tell.

"I yelled at your father in front of the press. I think he was too surprised to speak back. He was keeping me from you. He wanted me to talk to the press, instead of finding you. I told him no and told him how insensitive he was. I think I hate him, Conrad, him and your mother. I hate my parents too, but not in the way I hate yours. They had everything at their fingertips, they could give you everything and they practically did, but they never gave you love. It's changed, you know that right? I love you so much, Conrad."

She rests her head on the bed and lets a few tears slip out. There's so many things to do. Their anniversary is in two months. What about the children they were going to have? She realizes how much power Conrad has and doesn't know about. Her whole life is his. If he leaves her, she'll just be a shell of a person.

"Please come back to me, I need you, please, Conrad."

His eyes flutter open and she sees his pupils and how dilated they are. She takes a deep breath and strokes his hand with her thumb. She feels the tears start pouring and she goes to get a doctor, but his hand on her arm stops.

"Don't leave me, Victoria."

"I'm not leaving, but you need a doctor Conrad."

She does her best to detach his hand from her arm without harming him in some way. She feels his eyes on her until she leaves the room. She nearly runs into Dr. Fox on the way out of his room.

"Doctor. My husband he's awake. He's talking."

To say he looks surprised is an understatement, but Victoria almost immediately writes him off and leads him back to her husband's room. The doctor performs a few, quick tests to analyze his patient. He's amazed with the results, somehow Mr. Grayson has not sustained any lasting brain trauma.

"We'll have to keep you here for a few days, Mr. Grayson, just to make sure you're healing properly. You should thank that wife of yours, none of us thought you were going to pull through until she got here."

After the doctor says that, the couple's eyes connect and even though he's standing right there it's like he's already left the room.

"I promised I'd never leave you…"

The doctor leaves the room after telling Conrad to get some rest. Victoria sits on the bed and gently caresses her husband's face. For the first time in the entire night, Conrad takes into account the dress his wife is wearing and realizes what they were supposed to do tonight.

"I ruined your birthday, I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head quickly at him.

"You didn't ruin it, honestly I could care less. All I wanted is for you to be okay. I was so scared, Conrad. I thought you were going to leave me alone. You're the only one, Conrad, the only one I want for the rest of my life. Please don't leave."

Her head finds its way to his shoulder and the pain doesn't matter-she matters, she's the only thing that does. So he manages to move over in the small hospital bed that is only made for one person and allows her to lie next to him. Her breathing steadies and he knows for sure that her moment of panic is gone.

"I'm not going anywhere, Victoria. You're it, for the rest of my life."

By the time Conrad's father makes it to his son's room, he finds the young couple squished together in the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. He stands outside, and studies them. He was never like this with his wife, there was always a small amount of contempt between the two of them. He knows that Conrad and Victoria are different and maybe he should begin to get used to the girl being around. After all, she had the courage to yell at him in front of the press. Maybe he read her wrong in the beginning…


End file.
